


scars.

by pyroallerdyce



Series: one hundred ben/rey drabbles. [78]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:33:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23406838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyroallerdyce/pseuds/pyroallerdyce
Summary: Ben's been self-conscious of the scar since the accident, hating the way that it makes him look damaged because the scar on the outside just advertises what lies on the inside.or:  Ben doesn't like his scar, but Rey finds it sexy and shares her own scars with him.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: one hundred ben/rey drabbles. [78]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1602202
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10
Collections: One Hundred Drabbles Challenge - Ben/Rey





	scars.

**Author's Note:**

> day 78, drabble 78.
> 
> Prompt 078 - scar.

Ben's been self-conscious of the scar since the accident, hating the way that it makes him look damaged because the scar on the outside just advertises what lies on the inside. He's been fucked up in the head for longer than he can remember and he knows it scares everyone off. Then he met Rey, and Rey told him that she found the scar sexy. Ben didn't believe her until she told him about her own scars, the ones he couldn't see, and then he knew that he could tell her about his own internal ones. He finally felt accepted.


End file.
